Jalousie
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Titre simple mais qui résume bien. Steve blesse, Danny qui réagit mal face aux regards des autres sur son homme. Slash Mcdanno


_Un petit moment à l'hôpital cet après-midi m'a inspiré cette fic. Ça va rappeler quelque chose à certaines je pense (non, non ne vous cachez pas vous deux ! ^^)_

_« Rho mais arrête de faire cette tête-là, babe ! »_

_« Que j'arrête ? Que j'arrête ? Non mais ce n'est pas toi qui s'est vu dégager de la chambre parce que Madame est supposée te faire des soins ! »_

_« Eh mais Danno, c'est son métier et… »_

_« Ah non, ah non, elle fait peut-être son métier… Mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire sortir un des visiteurs à chaque fois qu'il est nécessaire de soigner le patient, je suis désolé ! Puis tu ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas vu, tu ne crois pas que je ne vous ai pas vu tous les deux ! Et des petits sourires par-ci, et des petites œillades par-là ! Et « OOOHHHH Monsieur McGarrett, arrêtez de vous plaindre ! » Et patati et patata ! Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ? »_

Le brun, détendu comme toujours malgré le fait qu'il ait une jambe cassée et plusieurs petites coupures sur le visage dû à une course-poursuite qui avait fini en un grand n'importe quoi, observait son homme en souriant. Certes, il attirait toujours autant la convoitise de la gente féminine et s'en amusait d'ailleurs quelque peu, mais c'était en tout bien tout honneur car il savait parfaitement que la petite infirmière- jeune et inexpérimentée répondant au nom de Bénédicte, petite brune assez mignonne aux yeux marrons rappelant vaguement quelqu'un de familier- lui faisait les yeux doux et n'était pas insensible à lui. Faisant ainsi enrager son compagnon et coéquipier depuis quelques mois et même si des fois, il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles face aux monologues du blond, il devait se l'avouer : il aimait bien aussi ses petites crises de jalousie, lui prouvant ainsi que son Danno tenait à lui plus que tout.

_« Puis d'abord de quel droit elle se croit autorisée à faire ça ? Elle doit bien voir que tu es pris, non ? Elle doit savoir pourtant que si je suis là tous les jours à côté de toi, ce n'est pas seulement pour faire la causette ? Oh puis arrête avec ce petit sourire, tu sais à quel point tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça ! »_

_« Jaloux ? »_

_« Extrêmement jaloux ! »_

Puis, surprenant ainsi le brun, Danny se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrit en regardant quelques minutes dans le hall puis referma la porte en tournant le verrou et pour plus de sécurité, planta une chaise sous la poignée. _Hum, qu'est ce qu'il peut bien me préparer ?_

_« Oui je suis… TRES jaloux ! Parce que tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi ! »_

Il se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers le lit, ne quittant pas son Seal des yeux en se dévêtant sensuellement, prenant tout son temps, commençant à faire perdre quelques neurones à son homme. La chemise ôtée- il avait abandonné la cravate depuis un moment- il arriva près du lit, soulevant les draps et couvertures pour s'installer au-dessus de son amant, tout en faisant très attention à sa jambe plâtrée et tout en faisant baisser l'avant du lit, il commença à embrasser Steve de manière possessive et passionnée.

_« Et je compte bien te le montrer dès maintenant ! »_

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière eut un appel venant de la chambre du très beau brun, elle esquissa un petit sourire et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Quand elle voulut ouvrir la poignée, elle fut surprise de la trouver bloquée donc elle frappa par petits coups contre le bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voisine âgée du blessé sortit de sa chambre, l'air très contrariée :

_« Non pas que ça me dérange totalement, mais pourriez-vous demander aux deux messieurs d'à côté de baisser un peu le son ? Je n'arrive pas à entendre ma série ! »_

Puis elle referma la porte. Bénédicte, interloquée, resta hagarde devant la porte pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende du bruit distinct à l'intérieur : des grognements animal et des gémissements à peine étouffés !

Dépitée, elle se détourna de la chambre n'osant pas déranger les deux hommes puisqu'apparemment ils avaient besoin d'être seuls ! Et même si elle fantasmait totalement sur le brun, elle venait de se rendre compte que clairement, c'était mort pour elle… Mais au moins elle aura quelques nouvelles histoires à raconter sur son site sur le slash !

_Fin…_

_Oops, mon esprit part totalement en vrille ! Et non ça ne s'est pas fini comme ça pour moi tout à l'heure mais… LA VACHE, cette infirmière tout à l'heure je l'aurais tué ! Même si mon homme n'est pas en condition, voir les sourires de cette fille et le fait qu'elle m'ait fait sortir : je n'ai pas supporté ! Vais lui donner mon texte demain tiens ^^^^_


End file.
